Darkside of the Moon
by Darker Demons
Summary: Just a small bebop fic i made up awhile ago. The only serious fic ive ever done. An inside into the world of bebop. Spike has a sister. Interesting story plot later on in the fic. Rated for cussing, and liquor useage o.O
1. Prolog

In the year 2071, there is a new world. Space, This new age depends upon its survival, and it is kept safe by people known as Bounty Hunters, the cowboy's of the new frontier if you will. A small group of Interplanetary Bounty Hunters that could have been the best is the focus of this story. A group that resides on a small reformed fishing ship affectionately called 'The Bebop'. They'll do anything they have to get their grubby hands on some cash. Bounty Hunting isn't exactly the easiest business, after all.

Like I said Bebop has a rather small crew, what Bounty Hunter team wouldn't though? It started off with just two single men with interesting pasts, Jet Black and Spike Spiegel. Spike standing a lovely 6ft. 2in, 27 years old, blood type O. Born on Mar's, he has short green hair, always giving him the 'I just crawled my ass out of bed, fuck off' look. You can most always find him in his blue jacket and pants with his crinkled up yellow shirt underneath. He smokes, drinks, and he loves Bruce Lee, but don't be deceived. Spikes a real ladies killer. Jet's a retired ISSP agent. He stands 6ft 3in, he's 36, and his blood type is A. Jet's birthplace is Ganymede, besides his black hair and his beard, not much is known about Jet. One of his arms was lost in an ISSP accident, causing him to have the mechanical one he has now. While Spike does most of the on fieldwork, Jet's the computer person, always on the ship backing the crew up.

Yeah, That was the original crew of the Bebop; those two together fixed up Bebop and formed a team. That was until the ladies came around. Faye Valentine and Edward Wong Hau Papalu Tirveski the fourth. Faye is a hardcore gambler; she happened to find the crew trying to pay off a debt and ended up with a bounty on her head. She's 5ft 7in, 77 years old, Blood type B. Now don't start going crazy because she's 77. She looks like she's only 22. She spent 54 years in Suspended Animation (SA). She was born on earth, while she was there, (before space was inhabitable), she got into a car accident, wiping out her memory and causing the doctors to put her into SA so she wouldn't die. Now of course this also put her into a lot of debt, but she doesn't quite know this yet. Faye has short purple hair and a sassy bitch like attitude. Can't say she doesn't make things livelier though. Ed is the newest and most insane member of Bebop. At 4ft 6in tall, 13 years old, and blood type AB, Ed is an expert hacker. She was born on earth, and lived there until Spike and Jet came and found her. Ed was originally a Bounty they were going to pick up. After they didn't Ed hacked the Bebop into turning around and picking her up because she liked them so much. Ed is now a highly valued member of the crew.

There is, of course, one more member of the crew that's more important then any of them know. Ein, the Data Dog, Ein was also discovered on a Bounty hunt, he's a very wanted dog as he has more powers then anyone's aware of. But that's still to be figured out.

Now on to what a Bounty really is, a bounty is a defined sum of money on a wanted persons head. This individual may be wanted dead or alive, in our world if you bring this said individual into custody, cash as in dollar bills will be paid to you. However in the world of Bebop they don't have cash, they have Woolongs, or electric money. The popular show 'Big Shot' is one way Bounty Hunters find a certain Bounty Head to search for. Looking for the highest price for the easiest Bounty Head, such is the life of a Bounty Hunter. We'll join the Bebop as they hunt a certain Bounty Head Maude Powell, 30,000,000 Woolongs on his head for the rape, torture, and murder of three female ISSP agents. So let's see if the Bebop is fortunate enough to have been Blessed by the 'Good Luck Goddess' herself, or at least lucky enough to afford some food.

End Prolog


	2. This is the world as we see fit

Chapter one

Spike's World

"Fuck it," came the angry grow, "I'm to fucking hungry to do anything. Damn it Jet, Don't we have ANY Woolongs left?!" "No you idiot, we would have Woolongs left. But you had to go and get drunk and gamble them all off when we stopped at Mar's. So no Spike, We don't have any Woolongs, we don't have any food! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU!!"  Jet exploded angrily eyes blazing. "Jet the water is broken again." Fate smiled down upon them again as Faye walked lazily into the main living section of the Bebop, towel wrapped loosely around her hair. Jet's face crumples into dismay at this new news, "wonderful. MORE money gone." "Edward is hungry." A small flexible rubber like figure slithered into the room, faithfully followed by Ein, "Ein says Ein is hungry too."

Jet moaned in aggravation, hands flying into the air, "I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!! AHHHH!!"  "Chill out Jet," Spike sighed, throwing his feet up onto the table to rest, "Not like this isn't a normal, everyday, Bebop-like money problem." "Ed wants to know if this will help?" Ed threw a small, lightweight, green velvet like sack rather high up in the air for Spike to catch, which he did without even looking up. "What's she got now?" Jet raised one eyebrow with wonder. Spike dug through the small green pouch, "Jet…our money problem is solved!" Faye unattached her nose from the refrigerator at the sound of Woolongs mentioned, "HEY!!" she tackled the small green back from Spikes hands, "WHERE DID YOU FIND

THAT! SPIKE YOU HENTAI! YOU WE'RE IN MY DRESSER LOOKING AT MY PANTIES AGAIN! WEREN'T YOU?!" "Again?" Spike asked, gracefully reclaiming the million Woolongs from Faye's out stretched figure, "That was all Jet." "ME!?" Faye leaped to her feet, "SPIKE! GIVE ME MY WOOLONGS! NOW!!" "ME?!" "Now look Faye. These aren't your Woolongs, I don't see your name on them." Spike drops the bag into his

boxers and pats the out side of his pants with a grin. "ME?!" "Now but if you really want them that badly," Spike trails off laughing as Faye lunges at him, "SPIKE IM GOING TO-umph" Ein yelps as Faye promptly trips over him landing on her nose. "Edward doesn't think that was very nice of FayeFaye." Ed quickly

gathers Ein into her arms and spins around the room.

"So Faye…How long did you plan to…keep this nice little amount of Woolongs from us, your…dear, dear, starving comrades." Faye sighed, practically throwing her self onto the couch, a look of hopelessness splayed upon her face, "As long as I could I suppose." Spike's eye twitched involuntarily. "Hey Spike-O. Take a look at this bounty head!" Jet, staring intently at 'Big Shot' widely displayed upon the screen, pointed, "30,000,000 Woolongs, Sounds like a real 'ladies killer'."  Ed cart-wheeled over towards Spike and Jet, Papers clamped between her teeth, with Ein quickly plodding at her heels. Faye, snatching the papers away from Ed before she could deliver them to Spikes waiting hands, scanned over the papers, stars in eyes at the idea of such a large bounty. Twirling around on her tiptoes as she dreams, "All that wonderful money! All that joyous gambling!! All of that delicious food!!!" Spike grabbed the papers away, "Jesus Faye, give me those before you ruin them with drool." He shakes the papers lightly with a look of disgust, only to have Jet take them from him. "Maud Powell, age 45, wanted in every single part of the solar system for the rape, torture, and murder of three female ISSP agents. Like I said, a real ladies killer. He's already been convicted eight different times, been to jail once already, but he has an outside worker. ISSP labeled this…thing…as 'Silent'." Ed's face twists into a look of…well…its just one of those really odd faces, and flails her arms wildly in the air moaning incoherently in an odd fashion, "SiLlllEEnTT, OooOO!! SuCH A ScArY FeLLloW!! WaAAaAaHhH!! OoOoOOOOoo! CaTTChh HiMm, CaAtTChh Him if YOU CaaaNNNn!!!!" "Pipe down Ed." Faye's eyelids lower in annoyance. Spike rummaged through the Kitchen in hopes of finding a scrap of food worthy of sparking his attention, "So what's the big deal? Take out Silent, capture Maude, get the 30,000,000 Woolongs, and go buy some food." "Edward knows what Spikes big deal is! SiIilLEEnnT is a SCArrrrrYY man!" Ed hacks insanely on her computer until a rather large figure is displayed upon the screen, "SllIIIeeenTT is not HuUUmmAan!!! He is an AAAAndRRoIIDDDD!!!!!" She waves wildly at the screen again eyes huge, lips pulled back in a maniacal grin. "An android?" Spike scratches his head in amusement. "Should be fun"

"EDWARD FOUND HELPFUL HELPFUL!" Ed balancing her computer on her head leaps over to Spike, twirling around until her computer is still in front of his face. "What's this? A network? Jet come look at this." "It looks like Maude has been a busy little man. HakSik4? Ed what's this name?" "Edward will soonly see" Ed states, typing furiously, "GAHHHH!! Edward does not know this?! Edward can only tell one thing, Edward found a place where Maude-de-Mau-Mad and Hak-a-Kick-tic are linked from!" Spike's eyebrow begins twitching again, "So where are they, some forsaken island somewhere?" "No silly, the EvvIIllL HaCk Man KiiLlEr MiStR is On…..A SmallLLLL little condo on MaRs!!" Spike lets out a sigh, "The place for the rich."

Spike, Large green camo jacket touching the floor, with Faye, now adorned in a dark, tight black dress hair slightly mused, attached to his arm walks briskly through the night towards a dimly lit tavern. "Lin's Tavern? Cozy name." Faye states as they walk through the doors, earning the stares of a few people. Spike gets Faye safely in her seat at a booth towards the back before removing his jacket and hat. Soon after he does a large roar is heard from a very large sized man hurdling towards him full speed. "SPIKE-O!!! MY BOY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?! THE BOY'S AND ME MISS YA! LOOK AT YOU ALL GROWN UP! BLESS THE LORD! SPIKE YOU OL' GOON!" Spike gasped for air as the large muscled figure hugged onto him tightly, lifting him a few feet into the air. "S-sir?" Faye lightly touched his arm, worriedly looking at Spike, who was now turning rather blue in the face, "I don't suppose you cou-" "AND LOOKIE HERE!" Spike gasps for breath as he's dropped onto the floor as the man turns his attention to Faye, "WHY SPIKE CAUGHT HIMSELF A REAL LOOKER, NOW DIDN'T HE! EH BOYS! LOOKIE HERE! OL'SPIKES BACK, WITH A LADY TO BOOT!" A large roar of approval and welcome backs are heard from the front of the bar as about twenty random men lift up their mugs of various drink to give Spike and Faye a hearty welcome. The man laughed again returning his attention to Spike, "So Spike-O! Where HAVE you been? It's been YEARS and YEARS. 10 of them I do believe! Why, You'd have to be 27 now wouldn't you, no, no, no. 24? Oh golly, what is it now. BOYS HELP ME OUT HERE!" "28-7-9-2-6-1-30" "I'm twenty seven, George. Now why don't you introduce yourself to my friend here." Spike still gasping for air states, pointing a finger in Faye's general direction. "AH YES!" George grabs Faye's hands, grinning widely, "Hello there young lady! Names George, George Lee, I'm the owner, manager, best customer, bill payer, whatever at this here tavern! Took it over when my Aunt Lin died, never bothered to change the name you know. Too many legal matters. And so what name to they call you little missy?" Faye took a second to take in the features of this rather large man, Long black beard with a few streaks of grey running through it, big, clear, brown eyes, at least a good 240lbs, but really not that bad looking of a man as it were, he had a kind face, "Faye Valentine, Gambler, Criminal, Sweet talker, Bou-" Spike clamped a hand over Faye's mouth before she could finish the word. "Talker of too much…" Spike smiled at George and retrieved his jacket, "So George, How about one of your Aunt Lin's Nightmares." "A nightmare huh? Well wow, haven't had been asked for one of those suckers in years. But sure thing, anything for you Spike-O!" Spike and Faye took seats at the bar, moving from their old seats in the back, "Why do they call it a nightmare?" Faye asked, raising one eyebrow at the large, various amounts of liquor George pulled out from a dusty old cabinet. "Why my good lady I'm glad that you asked, See my Aunt spent a good part of her life with a love of liquor, and she spent a good part of that good part perfecting this drink that will give you nightmares because it takes you that far over the edge." George explains, handing Spike a tall shot glass full of the insane concoction of beverages. Spike gulps down the drink looking at Faye and smiles, "Not once had a Nightmare. But damn…this shit is fucking wonderful-Hic-" Faye grins daringly, "Well in that case, give me a triple." The entire bar quiets down and stares at Faye in horror, "What…did I say something…wrong?" Spike gets a distant look and stares deeply into his drink glass, "There have only been four people to order Triple Nightmares." Spike states, still blankly staring off. George leans on the counter looking intently at Faye, "Spike here, Tony Ginger, the wonder champ of them all Woo Samson, and Woo's gang buddy 'The Black Diamond', Tony was a good buddy of Spikes, Gang members, Blood Bond and everything. Woo was in the most feared Gang in town. He scared the shit out of everything that walked, except for Spike's gang. Which made them the 2nd place gang, feared of course because of ol'Spike here." Spike set his drink down and stood up, staring at the ceiling, "Tony and Woo got into a brawl one night, Woo had just gotten out of jail, didn't want to get back into it, so didn't want anything physical to go down. He told Tony they would have a Drinking match, Woo knew he would win, he had an amazingly high alcohol tolerance, Tony knew too, so he up'd the stakes a little. Tony and me, against Woo and Diamond." George regained Faye's attention; "Woo always was running around boastin' about how he could handle anything, so Tony decided to test him. It went from normal shots to Triple Nightmares, How many they could down before they passed out. Diamond was on the floor within his second drink, we all thought he passed out…" George stared directly into Faye's eyes; "He was dead before he hit the floor." "When Tony and Woo were down, and I was the last one left, they figured out Diamond was dead. Woo was barely breathing, and Tony was getting worse by the second. I kept trying to talk to him, keep him at attention, so he wouldn't go off and leave me. By the time the cop's got there…" Spike stopped, shaking his head and walked out of the tavern, past the low murmur of chatting from the few people in the area. George sighed, "That was the day Spike left us. The day that Tony died." "I think I'll give up on drinking for awhile…" Faye said, hurrying after Spike.

A little while later Spike and Faye were walking down 2076th street, an older street in the rundown part of the town, destroyed by years of abuse, and little care. "Spike, Where did you live?" Faye said, looking around, running her hand along a once white fence. Spike stopped in the middle of the street, the wind lightly blowing his hair, leaves clattering around his feet, jacket flowing lightly around him hugging his figure slightly. Faye stood up and hugged her jacket to her, _He looks like a forlorn Angel, with no one in the world, no place to call home_ "Spike?" "78088" "What?" "You asked what house. This is it. 78088." Spike walked towards a small house, barely tall enough to be two stories, with a broken gate and a front door that was off the top hinge. The roof was all but falling apart, and there was so little paint left you had to strain your eyes to tell that it was once a light green, it was probably a beautiful place at one time. Spike walked until he was standing right in front of the door, he lifted his hand and let his fingers trail lightly over the worn handle. "Home." He muttered softly as Faye looked on with a sad look upon her face. Spike jerked to attention as a sweet and sad tone filled his ears, the sad tone of a radio playing a song it's played on forever. Spike muttered something inaudible to Faye, who was still a few feet away, and ran into the house, throwing the door off whatever track it had left causing to fall to the ground, betrayed by gravity.

Spike clambered through the house, _It can't be. She wouldn't be. Why. That song _Spike made his way through the house he knew so well to the top floor, decayed and injured from the years. The wall paper struggling to hold to the walls, the few pieces of furniture still notable we're nothing but wood nailed together to make something useful. Coming to the end of the top hallway, Spike slowed to a stop inches from the door, letting the sweet sound of such a memory filled song fill his ears, afraid to look inside the room. Taking that final step he stared into the room at the figure before him, beautiful, deep, ocean eyes stared back into his pain filled brown ones. _Katrina… _"YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Spike looked down the barrel of the gun pointed directly and steadily at his head, moving his gaze to the face of the female before him, he let himself soak up all her features, he had so long ago forgotten. Her deep crimson hair, her fierce ocean eyes, her face, that for so long could have been described as a baby face, had molded into the face of a woman, giving her a complexion that blended perfectly with the rest of her. A pale radiance with the fire behind it. Even her Body had become a woman's. She was no longer the child he so wished to remember, she was an angel painted into a picture of sorrow and hardship. He was brought out of his thoughts by her angry voice invading his head, "LOOK YOU ASSHOLE! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE! BUT YOU BETTER LEAVE BEFORE I FUCK YOU UP! THIS IS MY HOUSE! IM NOT SOME CHEAP WHORE FOR YOU TO HAVE EITHER! NO GO!" "Kat…erina…" The fire behind her eyes dimmed as she recognized the voice she had missed for so long, she allowed her eyes to focus on his, the different colors of brown, that face. "Br-Brother? BROTHER!" Spike closed his arms around the girls frail form as she ran into his arms, tears streaming down her worn face. "Spike, why did you leave, where did you go, brother." Katrina's buried her face in Spikes chest as her eyes filled over with held back tears, finally happy to release them to the figure she had wanted to see again for so long.

End Chapter one

Spike's World


End file.
